


The Desperation Game

by jacquie_bebop



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of game puns, Cat Ears, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, I hope, Kink, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, OT3, People still like Mystic Messenger, Prank War, Roleplay, Saeyoung works for Jumin's company, Smut, Spoilers, Spoilers for After Endings, Teasing, Threesome, a lot of teasing, and jokes, because Saeyoung is a jokester, head games, sin - Freeform, slight au?, smut in chapter 3, so much sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquie_bebop/pseuds/jacquie_bebop
Summary: If there's one thing everyone knew about Saeyoung Choi, it's that he likes to play games.Unfortunately for him, so do you.And you don't like to lose.





	1. The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, I was supposed to be writing a chapter for Unravel Me, but instead was thinking about a personal experience (( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) and a little over 2k words later this, uh, came out instead.
> 
> Whoops.
> 
> I like to think that this was my brain giving myself a break from all the angst from Unravel Me, haha. It started out just being a one shot, but it got a bit too long so I'm going to break it into two, possibly three, chapters. Not really a series, just a quick and saucy little story.
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write, and I look forward to finishing it. I hope you guys enjoy it, let me know what you think! <3

If there’s one thing everyone knows about Saeyoung Choi, it’s that he likes to play games.

No one knows that better than you do.

You are, after all, his fiancé. You spend more waking time with this little deviant than anyone else does, save his twin brother, who also has to put up with his antics on a regular basis.

The thing he tends to forget is that you can dish it out with the best of them.

Your prank wars have become a bit infamous within the RFA; tales of the shit you two pulled on each other have been told and retold at RFA parties and gatherings, causing the other members to laugh so hard their sides ache and to look at you and Saeyoung warily. That’s not to say that they never fell victim to him – Yoosung and Zen were regular gullible customers, while Jaehee and Jumin usually took the stance of never believing anything he said in order to stay safe. But, when the target was someone else, it was hard not to join in on the fun.

You were the most recent leader on the scoreboard; the video of you scaring Saeyoung while he was in the shower causing him to let off a shrill, womanly shriek is still making the rounds on social media and SnackChat. You know for a fact that Saeran has downloaded it and watches it whenever he needs a pick me up, so you considered it one of your greatest victories.

However, this meant that payback was imminent.

While you were a fan of the classic jokes and pranks, Saeyoung was known for his elaborate stories and trickery.  He was a master at weaving complicated stories that had enough details to seem real and to yank at your emotions, usually making his ‘wins’ a bit harder to get over. He recently convinced you that he was gravely ill; his demeanor pathetic and subdued, his face paler than normal and his forehead feeling feverish – causing you to call out of work to stay home and take care of him. It wasn’t until you asked him what would make him feel better, offering to run to the store and get medicine for him, that he admitted with a sly smile that the only cure for his sickness was to ‘suck the illness out through his cock’ that you realized it was all a ruse.

At least you both got a day off of work for this one, but he had played you all the same, effortlessly and with a seductive, impish grin on his face.

Saeyoung had been bouncing a few ideas around for some time now, trying to think of the best way to get back at you. His pranks have been taking on a more sexual tone recently, so he decided to continue with that route – at least that way, even if you were upset with him at first, it would be hard for you to remain that way. By the time his hand was revealed, he would hopefully be naked and convincing you to do the same, and it’s impossible to be mad at someone when they are stripping off your clothes and kissing you in the spots that make your knees go weak. That’s just science. Getting revenge and then getting to ravish you between the sheets? That was a win-win in his book.

The plan didn’t formulate until a few days later, after a particularly amusing chat in the RFA app with Jumin. The trust fund kid was going on and on about how he needed to ‘kill all his emotions’ in order to focus on work, and how it also was successful as a strategy to get a difficult investor to close on a deal. He claims it’s all based on “reverse psychology” – by acting flippant, like he didn’t care if the deal closed or not, it made the investor more desperate to satisfy him so he wouldn’t lose out, and eventually close on his terms.

At first, Saeyoung had mostly ignored the corporate heirs babbling, filing it away in his “boring Jumin stories” folder in his brain, when a realization came over him, causing him to start.

Saeyoung felt the idea growing in his mind, taking over his thoughts as he churned the details over. His eyes took on a mischievous glint, a low chuckle rumbling in his chest as the plan clicked together.

This was going to be good.

* * *

 

It had been five days since you and your fiancé last had sex. FIVE. WHOLE. DAYS.

This may not seem like much of a dry streak to most, but considering you had the libido of a 13-year-old boy, you found yourself on edge, irritated, and unsatisfied. Not to mention, Saeyoung usually couldn’t keep his paws off of you, sometimes dragging you to the bedroom multiple times a day, so this wasn’t like him, either.

Something was up.

The first day you didn’t have sex, you wrote it off as a fluke. Saeyoung had been working harder than usual; taking on multiple hacking jobs for his new employer, C&R International. He didn’t come to your shared room until past midnight, and he had quickly stripped and flopped on the bed, only pausing to press a quick kiss to your lips before he was sound asleep.

 _Odd, but not the first time it had happened_.

The second day, you started to smell something fishy. Your previously fiery and silly fiancé had been quiet – reserved, even – and was stiff and formal in all of his interactions with you. You tried several times to ask if something was wrong, but he always gave you the same, clipped response – “I’m sorry, I’m just really busy, I have some deadlines to meet.” He rebuffed all of your advances, and even turned down your offer of a stress relieving massage, which you had suggested with waggled eyebrows to emphasize just _how_ the massage would help with his stress (hello, happy endings, anyone?).

Even Saeran looked stumped, shrugging his shoulders at you when you questioned him on if he knew anything. “I have no idea what’s wrong with that idiot. Maybe he’s up to something?”

You chewed on this idea, mulling it around before letting it take root. Is this part of his plan to get back at you? Is this his prank?

It wasn’t until you got the same distant and indifferent treatment the third day, the only form of affection being a chaste goodnight kiss before he passed out, that your suspicions were confirmed. He was most definitely fucking with you. You weren’t sure what the end game was, or how long he planned on dragging it out, but you knew one thing.

You sure as hell weren’t going it make it easy on him.

* * *

 

Saeyoung was pretty proud of himself – everything seemed to be going according to plan.

It was harder than he thought to stay away from you. From the minute you two had gotten together, you had always been one of those overly affectionate couples, even in the smallest ways. You were always finding ways to touch each other – him putting his arm around you during a movie, holding hands while walking to the grocery store, hugging your back while you cooked dinner – that going out of his way to not touch you felt inherently wrong. He found himself multiple times a day pulling back an outreached arm, and the longer he went without touching you, the more the wrongness built up in him.

However, he was determined.

Seeing you asleep in your shared bed almost broke him on the third night of his game. Your hair was fanned out on the pillow beneath you, adding a halo to your angelic face, soft and peaceful in your slumber. You had worn a tank top and underwear to bed, and the way your chest was rising and falling with your breaths was causing something to stir in him – and in his pants.  It took every ounce of willpower that he could muster to not crawl on top of you, pulling your tank top down so he could take one of your hard nipples into his mou-

 _ **NO.**_ Say what you want about Saeyoung, but he refused to be a quitter. After some cold water splashed onto his face, he crawled into bed and forced himself into a fitful sleep.

The fourth day is when the game changed – and not because of him.

He was sitting at his computer desk, typing away at the keyboard, using minimal amounts of effort to finish the coding work for C&R International. His headphones were in place, blaring some techno music to drown out any distracting sounds that might pull his attention elsewhere. He was reaching for another chip from the bag on his desk when he noticed a flash of movement in his peripheral.

He paused a moment, giving the room a brief scan before he continued back with his work. After typing a few more lines, he sees a quick blur of color again, this time causing him to pull off his headphones and look around.

He turns to find you dancing around the room in what seems to be the skimpiest pajamas you could find – short shorts that show your milky, long legs, and a barely opaque tank top that leaves little to the imagination. You have headphones on yourself –  a red pair, to match his hair, of course – and your holding a hairbrush in your fist, enthusiastically singing along to whatever is blaring through your headphones. Your eyes are screwed shut tightly as you give your karaoke rendition your all, no care in the world as to who your audience could be, hips entrancing as they sway to the beat.

Saeyoung gawks at you, mouth wide open, unsure of what to do. Not only do you look adorable doing living room karaoke, but the way your body looks in those clothes doing those movements after 4 days of not _feeling_ you causes his pants to tighten quicker than he’d care to admit.

You don’t notice him for several moments more, until he clears his throat loudly, trying to garner your attention. Your eyes flick open and at the sight of him looking at you, your cheeks redden, though your dance doesn’t stop. You continue to sing the song, only now directly to him, moving your body as seductively as possible.

Saeyoung swallows thickly, his pupils blown wide as the heat slowly creeps up his body. _God, I need to touch her._ His hands twitch at his side with the urge to do something; whether its grab you and press you against him or relieve the need for friction in his jeans himself, he’s unsure.

When the song ends, you slowly stop your dance with a small giggle, smiling at him sweetly.

“Sorry, honey, hope I didn’t interrupt your work!”

Saeyoung glares at you, knowing damn well that you probably **definitely** meant to interrupt his work. 

“It’s okay, babe. Cute dance! Well, I gotta get back to coding! Don’t want to upset Mr. Trust fund boss man!” he squeaks, words coming out in a rush, quickly turning himself back around and forcing his hands to reach for the keyboard.

With his back turned towards you, he doesn’t see your death glare, but boy does he feel it.

You pout at his silhouette, foot stomping on the ground once in frustration. Really? Sexy skimpy song and dance didn’t break him? You sigh heavily, blowing your breath out as you turn to stomp out of the room.

You almost run directly into Saeran, who startles as he bumps into you, reaching out to steady you by grabbing your arms. His face turns scarlet the minute he sees your clothes, and he mumbles something about “decency” and “good thing his brother wasn’t a jealous person” before he brushes past you.

You pause for a moment, thinking about a rebuttal before you just decide to drop it. You’re too distracted by your growing horniness to be snarky with your future brother in law.

Ugh, Saeyoung was so damn **stubborn**. You almost had him, though. There was a minute there where you were convinced that he was going to throw himself out of that chair and stalk after you, tossing you over his shoulder like some kind of cave man. You could see his animalistic nature was barely contained in his warm amber gaze, holding on by thin threads.

Suddenly, something Saeran says sparks an idea within you _. Saeyoung isn’t a jealous person, hmm?_ With a devious smirk, you head back towards your bedroom.

We’ll just have to prove that, won’t we?

You’ll just have to go bigger, next time.


	2. The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need an accomplice to help you execute your counter-move on your fiance, and there's only one person who can rival God Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what it says about me that I love writing about these two playing games with each other.
> 
> I started writing everything out, and when this scene got to 2k words, I figured it was best to break everything up so it was easier to read - therefore, smut and the end of this little tale will be in the next chapter.
> 
> I know, I know - I'm such a tease ;) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'm loving all your comments about the incoming sin. The thirst is real (and I am the thirstiest of them all) <3

Five days.

It’s been five whole days, and he hasn’t cracked once.

He’s been the picture of innocence, all wide eyed and sugar sweet, only giving you close lipped pecks goodnight, never touching you otherwise. Hell, he’s barely looking at you, pulling on this air of being distant and aloof. You could almost see the arrogance rolling off of him, the smug satisfaction that he believed he had you exactly where he wanted you, and that you were just a pawn in his little game.

Frankly, it was pissing you off.

After the dance distraction failed, you immediately formed another plan, with Saeran’s help – unbeknownst to him, that is. His brief suggestion in the hall that day had triggered an idea, one that you think you could pull off – and it just might get Saeyoung to finally break.

_Make him jealous._

Or, as you were referring to it: Operation: Vixen.

The key was, who would you be able to use for this little scheme? It would have to be someone that could adequately make your fun loving fiancé actually jealous, which you admit is quite the feat. For the most part, he’s pretty mild tempered, and considering he’s a pretty obnoxious flirt himself, you know you have quite the challenge in front of you. However, you also know that Saeyoung does have some insecurities, like most people, and making him jealous wouldn’t be _impossible._ You would just need the right moving parts to make it a living, breathing, green-eyed envy machine.

You mentally run down the checklist of potential players, trying to think of the perfect candidate. The RFA members were the obvious choice; though most of them you ruled out relatively quickly. Saeyoung wouldn’t be jealous of Yoosung, and would find any flirting you did with the naïve blonde to be more entertaining than anything. Jaehee is also swiftly ruled out; girl on girl action is on Saeyoung’s list of bedroom fantasies, so he would just see any seduction as a personal present to himself. Same with Zen; the red head has never been shy in his attraction to the actor, and despite his movie star good looks, your fiancé would probably figure out the act before you’d be able to really sell it. Zen is too easy to get flustered.

No, it has to be unexpected; someone that he wouldn’t think would be an accomplice in your antics, someone that Saeyoung already feels envious towards. Someone that he could actually picture you with, so that when you start your version of the game, he would question his so-called ‘prank’.

That leaves you with Jumin Han.

It was perfect, really. Jumin was one of the members you felt close to, and is one of the people you talk with most besides your Choi boys and Zen (who was your shopping buddy and drunken karaoke partner in crime). Despite that, he isn’t likely to get involved with your schemes and has managed to avoid them the entirety of the little war with your hacker. However, you are almost positive if you approach him with your plan, he would be willing to play along. Jumin is one of the sassiest and most sarcastic people you know, though people don’t give him enough credit for it.  He would see the benefit in assisting you, and would take great pleasure in finally pulling one over on Saeyoung.

Jumin also is a regular visitor at the bunker; since Saeyoung started working for C&R International from home, Jumin drops in from time to time to check on his projects, to give him new assignments and to make sure he’s properly motivated. He could send someone else, but no one scares Saeyoung into meeting a deadline on time quite like Jumin.

Now, just to chat with Jumin and set the trap.

* * *

 

You had announced that you were leaving the bunker to run errands, throwing a wave over your shoulder as you stepped out and shut the door behind you.

The good thing about the cold shoulder Saeyoung was giving you was that he didn’t question your activity at all like he normally would, so making plans to meet Jumin later that day were relatively easy. He was going to meet you at a specialty clothing boutique a few blocks away after his lunch meeting ended; about a 15-20 minute walk from where you lived. Seeing as how it was a beautiful day outside, you decided to walk and soak up as much sunshine as you could.

He had laughed heartily when you told him your plan over the phone, the sound causing a blush to rise to your cheeks. “Operation: Vixen, you say?” his baritone voice slick with amusement.

There was something about his dark chuckle that unnerved you, however you definitely weren’t going to back out now.

“Alright, I’ll assist you. I have a few suggestions as well, but let’s discuss them in person. I have a meeting, but can meet you afterwards,” he replied, and the location was determined shortly thereafter.

You arrived to the boutique first, deciding to browse while you waited for the corporate heir to join you. You had an idea in mind of what you wanted to wear, but you were hoping Jumin would help you finalize things – especially considering this was partially to seduce him, as well. The least you could do was make it realistic.

“So, what color kitten should you be, hmm? White is always elegant, very reminiscent of my Elizabeth the 3rd,” his voice is soft in your ear, closer than you expected. You jump at his sudden intrusion, a squeak of surprise leaving your lips.

“Black, however, is a classic for a reason,” he smiles as he sees your reddening cheeks. “Very sensual and seductive, dare I say,” he waggles his eyebrows at you.

You laugh and slap his arm, causing him to chuckle. “Okay, hot rod, let’s focus here, shall we?  My only requirements are it needs to look good, and it needs to make you both feel weak in the knees,” you raise one eyebrow suggestively.

Jumin smiles once again at your confidence as he reaches out and swipes a pair of furry cat ears off of the display. “White it is then, Princess.”

After the cat ears were chosen, Jumin quickly helps you assemble the pieces for your ensemble – white thigh high stockings with a little cutesy cat face on the top, a pale pink pleated skirt with a dainty collar-esque choker to match, and a lacey long sleeve top that gave a brief glimpse of your cleavage without being over the top. The goal was for it to look like an outfit you might actually wear, and not come across as blatant lingerie – you didn’t want Saeyoung to guess at your game the moment he saw you.

Jumin insisted on paying, handing his card to the shop girl to ring up as he continued to chat with you.

“So, as I said on the phone, I am willing to do whatever is necessary to help you pull off this prank,” he stops to play with his cufflinks, his grey eyes full of mischief. “You don’t have to tell me exactly what you’re going to do if you don’t want. Actually, a surprise might be better; my reactions would be more genuine,”

You nod your head at that, a smirk playing on your lips. “That’s actually an excellent idea,”

“And if I may add, perhaps we should bring Saeran into the fold on this one?”

You turn to face Jumin then, confusion settled on your features as you cock your head to one side.

“Saeran? But why? Not to mention, I don’t think he’d be willing to help us with our plot. He _really_ hates our prank war, and he definitely doesn’t care about our sex life,” you snort.

“I agree; he shouldn’t know what you’re planning. However, I think he would be an excellent pawn in this ruse. The goal is to make Saeyoung jealous, is it not? I’m flattered that you think any advancements towards me will do the trick, but I think having a back-up plan in place might be for the best, which is where Saeran would come into play,” he replies.

“I’m listening, go on,”

“Your deductions are most likely correct in that he will get jealous over our interactions, however, I can almost guarantee that turning your charm towards Saeran will definitely make the older twin hot in the collar.” He shrugs simply when he sees your open mouthed look of shock, confusion still evident on your face. “Call it family competition. They’re brothers, and they’re _twins_. They are definitely used to fighting and being territorial over the same toys,” he smirked, reaching out to take the bags of clothes from the sales girl.

He places his other hand on the small of your back, guiding you towards the exit. “All I’m saying is make sure he’s at the apartment tomorrow during the execution of this operation. Throw a little flirtation his way,” he pauses to open the door for you, leading you out into the bright sunlight. “I guarantee you will get the results you desire.”

“Thank you, Jumin, for everything. I will definitely take your advice into consideration.”

He chuckles darkly again, handing you the bags and leaning down to press a quick kiss to your cheek. “You won’t regret it, I promise. Good luck, Princess. See you tomorrow,”

After turning down Jumin’s offer for a ride home, you head back towards the bunker, a slight spring in your step as you couldn’t help but be giddy that your plan was all coming together.

You were going to get Saeyoung to break first, and you were going to look damn good while doing it.

* * *

 

Saeyoung watched you walk in the bunker, your skin sun kissed from the outdoors, several shopping bags dangling from your wrist. You give him a blinding smile as you walk past, heading in the direction of the bedroom without even stopping to say hello.

He takes off his headphones, running his hands through his fiery curls in frustration. His prank had started out strong, but recently, you weren’t _reacting_ the way he had hoped you would. Your irritation the first few days was adorable, and seeing your pent up sexual frustration written all over your face was exactly what he was looking for with this revenge plot. He appreciated the efforts you had put into your sexy dance distraction the other day, the image of you swaying your hips sensually still burned into his memory, but since then you had almost seemed to… give up. You hadn’t tried any other tricks to get his attention, and seemed to have accepted your destiny living with Cold Shoulder Saeyoung.

He didn’t like that.

You weren’t the type to roll over and accept your fate. You were a fighter, always have been, and typically by now you would’ve been digging in your heels and demanding for your desires to be met.

Which probably meant something was up.

Maybe you were on to him? This prank was subtle, yet effective, and you were one of the smartest women he has ever met – you definitely had all the puzzle pieces to figure this out.

Saeyoung smiled to himself then, stretching his arms over his head languidly. Even if you had discovered the main plot of this game, there was a sub-plot that he doubted you’d realize until the moment came. A one-two punch that would give the victor all the spoils of the war.

See, the cold shoulder treatment was just the first step. As Mr. Trust Fund Kid had mentioned, acting cold, distant, and aloof made the investor _desperate_ to satisfy him.

You breaking first would mean a win for Saeyoung, that much was obvious. However, you desperate for him – willing to do anything he desired, granting his every wish, his every dream, **_begging_** for him – that would be the real prize.

You walk by Saeyoung again, having changed into lounging clothes, patting his head as your passed by on your way to the kitchen.

Saeyoung’s amber eyes follow your moving form, watching the way your hips sway when you walk, hypnotized by fluid motion. He watches as you turn to face the fridge, opening it with one hand as you pull your bottom lip between your teeth and search through it’s contents. He chuckles darkly to himself, imaging all the things he could have you beg for with that pretty mouth, kneeling in front of him...

Yes, thank god Saeyoung has an active imagination.

This was going to be his most favorite prank, he decides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas of what the plan is going to look like? I mean, seducing three men could get a little messy...


	3. The Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your plan is all set in motion; and you were determined to win this little war. 
> 
> But you should've known that Saeyoung would have an ace up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that time I said I wanted to break up the chapters because I didn't want them to be too long, and then I wrote 5k words of pure, sinning, lusty smut?
> 
> Yeah, me too. Whoops.
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so long - but it just keep coming, and coming, and... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Hopefully you guys aren't too mad about it.
> 
> This story was a lot of fun to write, and very therapeutic for me, haha. Please enjoy and let me know what you think! <3

You smoothed your hands over you skirt, checking out your reflection once more.

The outfit was perfect – the right mixture of sexiness and innocence; attention grabbing without looking forced. The collar nestled against your throat gave you a slight edge, and the white fluffy cat ears peeking out of your hair tied everything together, making you look playful and cute.

A quick glance at your cellphone told you it was almost noon, and Jumin Han would be arriving at the bunker any moment. The thought of him seeing you in this outfit made you swallow hard, your heart beating wildly under your lacey top.

Six days. Saeyoung had pulled off his stupid stunt for six whole days, and you found your body aching with need. This is the longest you’ve gone without sex since before you found yourself in Rika’s apartment, and you definitely weren’t a fan. You craved the connection you felt with physical affection, the release that only your lover could give you, the power you felt when you caused him to writhe underneath you; needless to say, sex with Saeyoung was like a drug, and you were definitely going through withdrawals.

Hopefully, not for much longer.

You decide to see where your deviant fiancé was hiding, and peering out the door you see his silhouette facing his wall of monitors in the computer room, the faint sounds of music blaring from his headphones. Perfect. The sounds of the TV echo down the hallway, signaling to you that the younger Choi twin was also present and nearby, causing you to smirk to yourself.

You just love when a plan comes together.

A ding on your phone pulls your attention away, and you turn the screen on to see a text from the man of the hour.

“I’m here. Let me in, please.”

Showtime.

* * *

 

You bounce out of your bedroom, adrenaline thrumming loudly in your veins. As you skip past the living room to reach the front door, you feel Saeran’s eyes glued to you, the small sound of his throat clearing the only proof that he has, indeed, noticed your outfit.

You pull the front door open to an awaiting Jumin, a sly smile on his face as he extends out his arm, a single red rose cradled gently in his hand.

“Well, hello there, Kitten.  Don’t you look delightful,” he purrs, placing the rose into your outstretched hand as he leans in to press a kiss to your cheek.

You giggle at his words, the excitement of your plan bubbling up inside of you. “Come in, come in! Saeyoung is working in his computer room, but I can go grab him. Would you like anything to drink?”

You barely hear Jumin’s refusal, the look of pure lust in his gunmetal eyes distracting you from your task. He must approve of the outfit, then.

You lead him into the living room, gesturing for him to join Saeran on the couch, while the three of you exchange pleasantries.

“So, I know you’re here to see Saeyoung, but I thought maybe I could propose a business deal to you while you’re here?” you tilt your head to the side as you speak, ignoring the daggers Saeran is glaring into your side.

“I could never say no to you,” Jumin states, a flirtatious grin on his face. "Especially when you look at me like that. You are beautiful like that, Kitten,"

Saeran immediately turns to look at the corporate heir, shock evident on his face.

You blush coquettishly, trying your best to act bashful at Jumin’s response. “I know you’re looking for a new model for your cat food line, since Zen’s contract is up, and I was hoping maybe you’d consider me?” you smile back at Jumin, pointing to the ears on your head. “Not only do I look good with cat ears on, but I make a pretty cute kitten, if I say so myself,”

To emphasize your point, you drop to your knees in front of the couch the men are sitting on, leaning back on your heels as you bring your hands up by your face, folding them over in your best imitation of paws, a cutesy “meow” escaping your lips as you look up at them through your eyelashes.

If you weren’t looking, you’d almost miss Jumin’s reaction – a slight blush rising to his cheeks, his pupils blowing wide, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows thickly. Saeran, on the other hand, was basically an open book – his reactions obvious and distracting. His face turns as red as his hair, his hands fidgeting and pulling at his shirt, his eyes glued to your cleavage, your legs... anywhere but your eyes, it seems.

“Uh, um.. I think I should go get Saeyoung, right now,” Saeran stammers, jumping up and rushing out of the room before either of you could respond.

You couldn’t hide your chuckle at your future brother in law’s response, your eyes meeting Jumin’s as you move to stand.

The dark haired man leaned forward, forearms resting on his knees as he shook his head slightly, silver eyes meeting yours.

“Stay there. I have an idea. Follow my lead,” he whispered softly, his eyes sparkling with mischief. You nodded back quickly, schooling your face back into a mask of innocence just as the Choi twins come barreling into the room.

At the sight of you on your knees in that outfit, Saeyoung stilled instantly, his mouth falling open. His eyes were saucers as they fully scanned your body inch by inch, from the tip of your white cat ears to the bottom of the silky thigh highs.

Saeran still looked displeased, however seemed to feel slightly better now that his brother was in the room and the responsibility was off of him. He joined Jumin back on the couch, bouncing slightly as he took his seat. Saeyoung was still frozen in place next the couch, unsure of what to make of the scene before him.

“Saeyoung, nice of you to join us. Your beautiful bride to be was just propositioning me,” he pauses, smiling up at the older twin, “to be in the next cat food commercial campaign, that is.”

Saeyoung forced out a laugh, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. “Oh, was she, now?”

Jumin nodded, his warm gaze turning back to face you once more.

“I am not opposed to the idea. However, I was thinking for the next campaign, I wanted to show the pet being pampered by their master – to show how if the cat owners truly wanted to treat their cat properly, our food would be the only choice.” He rose to his feet then, leaning forward to reach his hand out and grab your chin.

“Stand up, I’ll show you what I mean, Kitten.” You immediately obey his commands, blushing once more as you feel twin glares boring holes into your skin, awaiting Jumin’s next command.

Jumin scans the room, his hand leaving your face to tap his chin, like he’s contemplating something. He eyes Saeran on the couch, and then turns back to you.

“I’m thinking for this ad campaign, we’d have two models. One representing the owner, the other representing the cat. I’m no art designer, but I picture something like this-“ Jumin guides you towards the couch, gently pushing you until you sit down next to Saeran. He then instructs you to lie down, moving your limbs to place you the way he’s imagining in his head. You vaguely hear Saeran complain about something, before Jumin retorts in a smoothing baritone voice, calming him down.

You would’ve focused more on what was being said, except for all you could concentrate on was the fact that all of the blood in your body was currently rushing to your face.

Jumin steps back from the couch, seemingly admiring his handiwork. He waves Saeyoung over as well, saying something about how he needs to stand at this vantage point to get the full picture.

The full picture is you lying on the couch on your side, your head resting in Saeran’s lap. Your hands are curled like paws just under your chin, and one of Saeran’s hands has been placed between your white furry cat ears on your head. The other arm is draped down your body, with his hand resting on your hip, where you can feel him trembling slightly.

You look up at Saeyoung, who has been silent during this whole ordeal. His face matches his hair, his pupils dark and wide, filled with desire and a flash of something else that you can’t quite place. His jaw is clenching and unclenching slowly, the strain in his body evident all the way down to his balled fists by his side.

A flash going off startles you, and you look over to see Jumin taking pictures of your current position. “Yes, this is exactly what I pictured. I have to send these to Assistant Kang, see if she can discuss my vision with the art department.” Jumin’s eyes land on you then, his shit eating grin hard to miss.

Saeran suddenly stands up, causing you to fall onto the carpet with a soft thud. You see him run out of the room in a blur, muttering something about “stupid rich bastards.” You see Jumin moving to help you up, before he is abruptly cut off by a flash of movement. You look up to see Saeyoung’s face inches from yours, his jaw set tightly. Instead of pulling you to your feet, he’s scooping you up princess style, cradling you in his arms.

“Uh, Saeyoung, honey, what are you doing? I’m okay, I think I can walk,” you chuckle nervously, trying to wiggle out of his arms.

His breath is hot on your ear, his voice pitched low so that you are the only one who can hear his response. “You’re not going to be able to walk after I’m done with you,”

You stiffen at his words, heat pooling immediately between your legs like a Pavlovian response. Your eyes flash to meet his, the darkening of his amber irises causing you to squirm for a different reason this time.

“Is there anything else you need, Jumin? I’m aware of the current deadline, the project’s finished and is currently in your inbox, waiting review.” Saeyoung says, lifting his gaze to stare at the corporate heir.

Jumin chuckles darkly, amusement clear on his face. “Yes, that was all. I’ll be sending your next assignment over shortly,”

“Good. Well, if that’s all then, please excuse us. I have something I need to discuss with my fiancée, here. In private,” Saeyoung replies, nodding towards the door. “You know the way out.”

He doesn’t wait for Jumin to respond this time, instead turning on his heel and marching out of the room with you still in his arms, turning to head down the hall. You manage to meet Jumin’s eyes over Saeyoung’s shoulder on your way out, just in time to see him mouthing the words “Have fun” at you as you round the corner.

The silence and tension in the air is palpable, and while you’re nervous for what this means for you, you also can’t help but be excited, even just a little bit.

After all, it does seem you have broken him.

* * *

 

Saeyoung pushes open the door to your bedroom with his foot, kicking it closed after walking through and tossing you onto your bed. You let out a little ‘ooph’ as he drops you, turning yourself onto your back to look at your fiancé.

He moves to stand in front of you, his body language intimidating and demanding attention.

“What was that?” his voice is soft, but the tone is no nonsense.

“What was what, babe?”

“Oh hohoho, this is how you want to play it, hmm?” Saeyoung reaches out then, smoothing a piece of your hair behind your ear.

“Mmm. Very similar to how you’ve been playing it all week, am I wrong?” you quip, the smug smile appearing on your face before you can stop it.

Saeyoung climbs onto the bed then, straddling your lap as his molten eyes meet yours. “Ah, so you did discover my little prank,” his hands start rubbing up and down your arms, causing you to shiver involuntarily.

“I did, and had to concoct my own little revenge plan to get you to stop ignoring me,” you say, your voice hitching as his mouth suddenly latches at the junction of your neck and shoulder.

“Mmm yes, the promises of nude massages, happy endings, and that little dance of yours – how could I forget?” he whispers into your skin, pressing small kisses in between each word.

“However, you are far more devious than I give you credit for. I mean, enlisting Jumin Han? You just had to bring out the big guns,” he murmurs, pulling his mouth away to meet your eyes once more, causing you to let out a small whine at the loss of contact.

“But then, you also get my brother to help with your nefarious plans? That’s just cold. Downright diabolical,” the look he gives you then sets your body on fire, and you find yourself wiggling your hips to try to release some of the pressure building up in your core.

He chuckles darkly at your movement and the pouty look on your face. “You may have broken my willpower to continue ignoring you, ruining my game,” he pauses, pushing your shoulder until you collapse back onto the bed, his face immediately inches away from yours.  “But I will have you desperate, begging for my every touch, pleading with me to let you come,” he murmurs, his words causing you to shiver and flush at the same time. He raises his hand to your mouth, pressing two fingers between your lips until you suck them inside, swirling your tongue around them. “You will be punished for what you did today, for making me so jealous. You’ve been a naughty, naughty kitten.”  

Your whole body is engulfed in flames at his words, trembling with need as he pulls his fingers out of your mouth, immediately replacing them with his lips. His tongue forces his way in, hungrily dancing with your own, exploring your mouth passionately. He doesn’t pull away until you’re breathless, the need for air causing you to separate.

He smirks sardonically, his hands traveling up your abdomen, pulling your lace shirt along with it. He pulls it over your head, your body collapsing back to the bed once you’re freed from it. His lips move to capture all of the exposed skin it can reach, leaving little marks over your breasts and collarbone. Without removing his mouth, his hands reach behind your back, expertly unclasping your bra, tossing it to the side to be forgotten. Your nipples harden at the contact with the chilled air, causing you to gasp slightly, his fingers immediately grabbing one to roll between his thumb and forefinger. His lips turn to suckle the other, alternating deep sucks with gentle licks and bites. You’re a squirming mess beneath him, your need to touch him and to have him inside of you growing uncontrollable by the second.

He moans when you make contact with his hard cock, still confined by his jeans. You grab for him greedily, fumbling with the buttons while trying not to disturb him from his ministrations on your chest, before you feel him grab your wrist, pinning it above your head.

You pout at the restriction, whining about how much you want to feel him before he cuts you off.

“Tsk tsk, Princess, remember what I said? About being punished?” you glare at Saeyoung in return, your annoyance clear on your face. “So, what? You’re going to tease me? Don’t you think you teased me enough this week?” you reply, sticking out your bottom lip to emphasize your point.

He chuckles then, leaning down to suck that pouty lip into his mouth, biting into it softly before releasing it again, causing a moan to escape your lips. “That’s a fair point, but whoever said that my punishment was going to be me teasing you?” his fingers find your nipple once more, alternating squeezing and tugging.

“You had some tricks up your sleeve, I admit it. But you’re forgetting one thing -  I don’t come to a battle unprepared.” You looked up at him quizzically, unsure of what he was trying to say. You started to ask, your words suddenly being cut off by his yell. “You out there? You can come in now!”

Your eyes widen at his words, the fear more evident on your face now. You try to wiggle out of his grasp, but his hands tighten around your wrists. “Don’t worry, Princess. You’ll like this surprise,” his eyes flash with amusement and desire, and he licks his lips in anticipation.

You turn your head as the door opens, a tall silhouette filling the frame, the light behind him causing shadows to fall across his face. It’s not until he steps inside and closes the door that you realize who it was.

**Jumin Han.**

Shock and confusion fills your face, and you look at Saeyoung, asking the questions with your eyes, your words following suit – _what is this –_ “what is happening?” _Are you okay with this?_

“If anything, you proved to me that you like putting on a show. So I figured, let’s put on the ultimate show, hmm?” Saeyoung smirks, emphasizing his words by immediately capturing your lips in a hard kiss.

You kiss him back fervently, your new visitor momentarily forgotten until you see him move out of your peripherals. Your eyes flash open to meet his, the lust evident in his gaze, taking in your half naked form. He starts taking off his suit jacket slowly, hands moving to roll the sleeves of his button down up his forearm to his elbows. 

“What about it, kitten? This was your idea, after all. Are you in for a little punishment?” Jumin murmurs softly, the domineering tone evident, awaiting your response. Saeyoung pulls away from you as well, halting all movement until you give your consent.

You nod your head, not trusting you voice in that moment to give an answer. Jumin takes one step towards you, before Saeyoung nips at your neck, causing you to squeal. “C’mon babe, we need to hear you say it. Do you want this?”

You swallow thickly, clearing your throat before responding. “Yes. Yes, I want this,” you whisper, the blush causing your body to feel on fire once more.

Both men nod in approval, Saeyoung immediately pulling you up into a sitting position before continuing his attack on your chest. You feel the mattress dip as Jumin moves behind you, his hands reaching out to trace patterns on your shoulder and back. You gasp at the sensation of two men touching you; ones mouth impossibly hot on your chest, the other’s hands icy as they learn the contours of your body.

You can’t help but to giggle a little bit at your situation, the adrenaline spike finally hitting you. This was crazy, right? How did Saeyoungs prank all of a sudden turn into a threesome of your dreams?

“What’s so funny, Kitten?” Jumins velvet voice was in your ear, his breath causing shivers to race down your spine. He pulls the lobe into his mouth, sucking and biting it gently.

“Ah, um, well, I just can’t believe this is happening,” you choke out, words failing you as the two men work you over. “Where’s Saeran? What, did he not want to join us?” you joke, trying to release some of the tension in your body.

Saeyoung pulls off your nipple with an audible pop, his amber gaze meeting yours. “I invited him, but he turned us down. His exact response was, ‘maybe next time’,” he states genuinely, not a hint of a joke in his expression. You stare at him, your mouth agape, until Jumin’s fingers snake around and pull your jaw to face him.

“His loss,” he murmurs, before finally pressing his lips to yours.

Kissing Jumin is a different experience from kissing Saeyoung. Saeyoung is all tongue and fire and passion, taking what he wants and claiming your mouth as his own. Jumin’s desire is still apparent, but it’s more subdued; his tongue taking it’s time to taste you, to feel you. Jumin kisses you like you are a fine wine to be savored.

The dark haired man’s hands come up to grasp your breasts, squeezing and tugging, as your redheaded fiancé moves down your body, pulling your skirt and tights off in one smooth motion. You wriggle and gasp as you feel his tongue on the inside of your thighs, licking and nipping his way towards your dripping core. You writhe with need, trying to guide him to where you want him with your hips.

Jumin’s mouth moves to your neck and shoulders, leaving marks to rival Saeyoung’s, pink and red constellations littering your body. Your hands tighten in the sheets beside you, aching with the overwhelming need to be doing something, touching someone…

You reach behind yourself, dragging your hands up Jumin’s thighs, only to have them pulled away before they reach their goal, pinned at your side once more. Between Saeyoung teasing you with his tongue and Jumin not allowing you to touch him, you felt like you were going to explode.

“If one of you doesn’t do something that I want here soon, I think I might scream,” you groan breathily, jumping slightly as Saeyoung bites the sensitive flesh inside your thigh.

“You remember the rules,” he breathes, hot air fanning against your aching cunt. “Beg for it.”

You arch your back at his words, trying to press yourself against Jumin’s hardness, hoping he’d be an easier target than your stubborn future husband. His baritone chuckle in your ear told you that you were wrong.

“You are a naughty kitten tonight,” he purrs in between kisses to your neck, your ear. “You heard him. Start begging,” he bites your shoulder hard for emphasis, causing you to yelp at the sudden pain.

Your heated gaze meets Saeyoungs, the sight of him between your legs making you dizzy with lust. Your pride is telling you not to give in, to win the game – but your body is screaming for you to comply.

Ah, fuck it.

“Please,” you manage with a moan, tongue wetting your lips. “Please, Saeyoung. Touch me. Fuck me with your tongue. I need you,”

“Good girl,” he replies, his tongue immediately delving into your wet folds, causing you to groan in pleasure. You go to move your arms, the need to tangle your fingers into his curly locks and press him to you clouding your vision, when Jumin tightens his hold on you.

“Tell me what you want, Kitten. Use your words,” he murmurs, his soft voice almost drowning the sea of your moans.

Your eyes meet Saeyoung’s amber ones, looking for permission to continue on, still disbelieving that this whole thing was happening. He nods once, before sucking your clit into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue, causing you to see stars.

You mewl helplessly, almost forgetting what you were going to ask for. “Jumin, please! Please let me touch you, I want to touch you, make you feel good,” you stutter, pressing your head back into his shoulder, another wave of pleasure choking off your ability to use speech.

You feel Jumin move away from you, releasing your arms so you can prop yourself up for support. He kneels beside you, hands working his belt, pants coming off, leaving him only in his button down and boxer briefs.

You gasp at the sight before you, licking your lips in anticipation. Two beautiful men hell bent on pleasing you? Yes, please. You could think of worse ways to lose a game.

You reach for his hardness, pulling him out of his boxer briefs and groaning appreciatively. Just like everything else on this man, he had a beautiful cock. Not as thick as Saeyoung’s but the length was impressive, and you couldn’t wait to get a taste.

The second your tongue touched his length, he moaned your name, wrapping his hands deep in your hair, pulling you to him tightly. You teased him the best you could, losing concentration when Saeyoung slipped a finger inside of you, curling it expertly against that one spot that made you see stars.

Jumin took your whimpering as an open invitation, pressing himself inside your warm mouth, your tongue immediately swirling and working his hard length. He began pumping slowly, using your hair for leverage, your continued mewling sending vibrations straight down his cock and into his core.

Saeyoung couldn’t take anymore; the sight of you sucking Jumin into your mouth while being spread wide before him finally breaking all of his self-control. He needed to buried hilt deep inside you, and he needed it now.

However, he was a gentleman, and he didn’t want to find release until you had found yours. He added another finger inside of you, pumping them faster while continuing to curl them against your walls. His mouth went to your clit once more, alternating sucking it and swiping it with his tongue, until your breath was coming rapidly and he could feel you tighten around his fingers.

Despite his need, he couldn’t help but tease you a bit more. “Do you want to come, Princess? Beg me. Tell me how desperate you are,” he said darkly, his eyes never leaving your face.

Jumin releases your hair, allowing you a chance to breathe and answer your frustratingly sexy hacker. Your hand comes up to replace your mouth, pumping Jumin faster as you meet Saeyoung’s eyes.

“I need to come, please, please let me come, I’ll be a good girl, I promise, please,” you whisper frantically, your words sounding like a prayer to Saeyoung’s ears.

“Come, baby, you earned it,”

You barely finish registering his words before you feel your walls clench tightly, your vision going white as you choke out a wail. Your orgasm rips through your body so strongly that your arms collapse under you, causing you to fall back onto the bed. Saeyoung’s tongue and fingers continue to fuck you through your release, not stopping until your body starts to relax and your breathing starts to regulate.

He pulls his fingers out of you swiftly, causing you to jump at the loss. You watch as he sucks your arousal off of his digits, his other hand moving to undo his pants as fast as he can.

Jumin leans down, capturing your mouth once more in a hard kiss. He starts to kiss down your chest when Saeyoung interrupts him.

“Jumin, you’re the guest of honor, do you have a preference? How would you like her?” Saeyoung asks, arching his eyebrow at the other man.

You feel him smile against your breast, turning his head to meet Saeyoung’s eyes. “I think I’ll continue up here, if you don’t mind,” he pauses briefly to swipe his tongue against your nipple once more. “You weren’t lying when you said she was talented with that pretty little mouth of hers,”

 _God damn_ , these men were going to be the death of you.

Saeyoung chuckled darkly, adjusting you on the bed so you were on your back and your head hung over the edge slightly. He crawled between your thighs then, hitching your legs up on either side as he lined himself up with your entrance, sliding his cock up and down your folds to slick himself with your dripping arousal.

“Sounds good to me. You don’t want to spoil yourself, gotta leave something for next time,” he says, before pushing himself inside you to the hilt.

The sudden fullness makes you cry out, his name falling from your lips as he sets a punishing pace inside of you. You turn your head to search for your other lover, needing to make someone feel as good as you did, when you saw him standing above you, cock ready in his hand.

“Let me know if this becomes too much, kitten,” Jumin proposes softly, before angling himself down and inside your waiting mouth. He groans at the sensation, thrusting slowly, before gaining momentum. When you don’t protest, he begins thrusting more enthusiastically, a free hand coming down to rest on your exposed throat.

Being filled by both men has you feeling weak; sensations overloaded and making you dizzy with pleasure. Jumin grunts in between words of encouragement, whispering how sexy you are, how good you’re doing. Saeyoung is never relenting in his punishing pace, slamming his hips against you roughly, fingers bruising in their grip on your hipbones.

"Look at her, taking us so well," Saeyoungs voice is raw and ragged, almost animalistic. "She loves it. She's such a greedy girl," he grins, causing you to moan around the man in your mouth.

You let the burning sensitivity flood your senses, floating you into the clouds, riding out each and every pleasure being placed on your body. Your core starts to build back up at lightning speed, your release imminent with the way your body is being enchanted by your two men.

 Jumin’s voice brings you back down when he hisses that he’s coming; the words preceding his hot seed hitting your throat by milliseconds. You swallow eagerly, licking your lips clean once he pulls out of you.

Saeyoung’s lips crash into yours, his tongue propelling his moans into your mouth as he greedily searches for yours. “I love you, baby girl,” he groans, before he reaches his hand down to thumb your clit in tight circles.

“Come with me,” his command the last thing you hear before your body is singing in delight, your orgasm stronger than the first one. Your tightening walls grip Saeyoung, pulling him deeper as he comes inside of you, his hips snapping to yours with his final few thrusts.

He collapses on top of you, a panting, sweaty mess, as Jumin lays beside you, still catching his breath. After his heart returns to his normal speed, Saeyoung rolls to your other side, his arms wrapping around your middle as Jumin mirrors him, his arms tangling with your fiances.

After you find your voice, you can’t help yourself but to ask the one question that’s been burning in your mind this whole time.

“So, how did you boys come to this little agreement? I mean, you had to have set this up way before today…” you trail off, giving either man the chance to reply.

“Ah, my smol little fiancé seems to forget that her phone has been tapped. For security reasons, of course,” Saeyoung replies, an impish grin on his face. “I knew about your conversation with Jumin shortly after it happened, and decided like the true businessman I am, to offer him a counter deal,” he presses a kiss to your shoulder, as you rolled your eyes.

“One I couldn’t refuse,” Jumin continues, his molten silver gaze meeting yours. He smirks at your expression, mischief dancing in his eyes. “Sorry, kitten. I know I double crossed you, but he proposed a better deal.”

You laugh then, tears streaming down your face at how the two devilish men beside you deceived you. "You wanted to win that bad, huh babe?" you giggle, wiping your eyes. He shrugs his shoulders, lightly tracing his nails on your skin. "This is something I've wanted to try for awhile, and we talked about it before. It seemed like a win win to me," he finishes, tickling your sides in response. "Well, you guys are great actors, then. I had no clue. Has Zen been giving you lessons?" You feel Jumin frown at the actors name, nipping your side with his mouth in retaliation.

You lost the game, that was for damn sure, but you couldn’t bring yourself to be mad at them, especially seeing as how it all ended up.

The two men joined in your laughter, curling around you as they cuddled into you; Saeyoung at your neck, Jumin at your chest. As the giggles wore down, exhaustion quickly won you over, and you found yourself falling asleep to your lovers’ soft murmuring, words briefly flashing into your subconscious as something about a “next time” and “Saeran joining” floated in one ear and out the other. A soft blanket was placed over you, and you couldn’t bring yourself to focus anymore, snuggling into the warmth of the men cocooning you.

One last thought rang through your mind as it finally shut down, lulling you into a deep, soul spent sleep – Saeyoung was definitely the leader in your little war now, and this might be the best prank he’s ever pulled off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.
> 
> Can someone please play this prank on me??


End file.
